03 February 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-02-03 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *A 48 minute portion of the show is available, with remaining track details from Lorcan's Home Page * Sessions *Lillian only session, recorded 16th December 1997. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *unknown artist: The Life And Legend Of Wyatt Earp (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits Volume 4 - Black & White Classics) TVT 1600 $''' *Make-Up: Wade In The Water (7") All City DC '''$ *'File 1 cuts in '''at intro to next track *Environmental Science: The Day The Zak Stood Still (Part 2) (12" EP) Fused & Bruised FABR 012T '@ $''' *Ruins: Faux Numero (album - Refusal Fossil) Skin Graft GR 45CD *Rudolf Rocker: Guy Debord (album - The Exotic Sounds Of Rudolf Rocker) Mook MKCD09 *Lillian: Teenage Whore (session) $''' *Bannlust: Bannlust (album - Digital Tensions) Craft CRAFT 27 '''@ $ *Dump: Clarity (album - A Plea For Tenderness) Brinkman BRCD070 *Nought: Cough Cap Kitty Cat (v/a album - It's A Shifty Disco Thing) Shifty Disco SHIFTY 9801 *Finitribe: Sleazy Rider (album - Sleazy Listening) Infectious INFECT 43CD @ $ *Lillian: Peroxide Beauties (session) $''' *Fuck: Ballet High (album - Loose New Sounds Of The Old West) Vinyl Junkie VJCD004 '''@ *H2SO4: Little Soul (12") Recon RECON 12V002 @ $ *'File 1 cuts out' 6:32 into above track *Panacea: Anti-Funk (12") Position Chrome PC 21 @ $ *Trembling Blue Stars: Made For Each Other (album - Lips That Taste Of Tears) Shinkansen 10CD @ $ *Inca Eyeball: I'm Dead Muscly (album - Quattro Symbolos) Spirit Of Orr SO10 *Mavells: Fight A Broke (7" - Sail Away) Gas GAS 138 @ $ *Lillian: Bulimic Bitches (session) $''' *Jimmy J: Red Balloons (Remix) (12" - Destiny) JJ JJ003 '''@ *Farbror Bånges Kapell: Millencolin (v/a album - Angels Of Life In A Psychic Wasteland) Eerie Materials EERIESW 002 *Hellnation: Tunnel Vision (album - Your Chaos Days Are Numbered) Sound Pollution POLLUTE:041 @''' *Thelemic Pulse: Initiation (album - Primal Obsession) WHITE LABEL 001 '''@ $/£ *Stella Maris: Good Bloke Bad Bloke And God (single) Yassaba YACD07 £''' *Jamie Lidell As Trash: Onabouldapushin (v/a album - Industrialsamplecoregouchbeat) Mille Plateaux MP 041 CD '''@ *Lillian: Rape Anthem (session) £''' *Beau Hunks: Bells (album - The Beau Hunks Play The Original Laurel & Hardy Music) Movies Select Audio MSA 99003 '''£ *Delicatessen: Psycho (album - There's No Confusing Some People) VIPER 002CD *DJ Breeze: Jump A Little Higher (Brisk Remix) (12" Infinity Recordings INFTY03 @''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked £ '''available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 1998-02-03.mp3 *2) dat_149.mp3 *3) 1998-01-xx-02-xx Peel Show LE391 *4) 1998-02-xx Peel Show LE392 ;Length *1) 00:48:30 *2) 04:00:40 (02:54:35-03:12:19, 03:15:46'''-'''03:55:09) (from 03:22:25 additional) *3) 1:30:10 (35:52 on) (to 39:50, unique) *4) 1:31:04 (to 10:03) (2:13 on unique) ;Other *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 149 *3) Created from LE391 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January February 1998 Lee Tape 391 *4) Created from LE392 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1998 Lee Tape 392 ;Available *1) Perfumed Garden *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:Available online Category:1998 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)